Languages
Many tongues are spoken throughout Athas. Listed below are most of the languages an adventurer is likely to encounter in their many adventures. Languages * Abyssal: Aboleth, Foromians and other creatures of the deep parts of the world. * Absalonian: The men of Amn. * Aquan: '''Aquatic creatures, water-based creatures. * '''Arcane: '''Primarily written language of arcane spellcasters. * '''Auran: '''Flying creatures, air-based creatures. * '''Cavosi: '''The men of Cavos and, to an extent, the western pirates and those of the Inner Sea. * '''Celestial: '''Angels and other good outsiders. * '''Croak: '''Boggards, Grippli and other frog-creatures. * '''Cyric: '''Men of Zoldanya and Skodonia. * '''D'ziriak: '''Dark folk of the east. * '''Drow Sign Language: '''A "secret language" of the Drow. * '''Druidic: '''Druids only. Mostly signs left on trees and throughout nature, though there are some spoken aspects to it, most of which sound like the wind or animal sounds. * '''Druman: '''The primitive, basic language of the men of Druma. * '''Entish: '''Language of the trees. * '''Ertan: '''Earth-based creatures. * '''Giant: '''Cyclopses, Ettins, Giants, Ogres, Trolls. * '''Gillish: '''Men of Gilaume and Souel. * '''Gnoll: Gnolls; cannot be spoken by any but gnolls except for magic. * Gobbledygook: Also known simply as "Goblin". Spoken by all goblinoids, such as goblins, hobgoblins and bugbears. * Goliath: Various tribal dialects. * Hallit: '''The tribal dialects of the men of the Hinterlands. A dialect of this, known as "Wolf Tongue" or "Brumic", is the language of the men of Bruma. * '''Ignan: '''Fire-based creatures. * '''Infernal: '''Devils and other evil outsiders. Also spoken by most Tieflings and serves as the official tongue of Par-Tashoth. * '''Karatanese: '''Men of Kara-Tur. * '''Khuzdul: '''Also called Khazad or Dwarven. The tongue of the Dwarven people. * '''Khuzdum: '''Also known as "Deep Dwarven". Spoken by the Duergar. * '''Kuduk: '''Also known as "Halfling" or "Kudukan". The language of the halflings. * '''Low Draconic: '''Dragonborn, Reptillian humanoids. Most common tongue throughout Taazokaan. * '''Lyrric: '''Also called "Hlondic". The unusual dialect of the men of Hlondeth. * '''Maztek: '''Men of Mazteca. * '''Merfolk: Language of the merfolk. * Morquenta: '''Also known as "Deep Speech". Spoken by Drow, Morlocks, Svirfneblin and others who dwell in the Underdark. * '''Mwangan: '''Various tribal dialects * '''Necril: '''Undead; official tongue of Qatha. * '''Nelantic: '''Various islander dialects. * '''Nimbali: The tongue of the men of Nimbal, related to Infernal. * Njordic: '''Ancient tongue of the Ulfen, ancestor to the modern "Saxon" tongue. * '''Orcish: '''Orcs, half-orcs. * '''Osiriani: '''Ancient tongue of the men of Varisia and Al-Kalim. * '''Protean: '''Ancient, forgotten tongue of the Primordials. * '''Qadi: '''The Men of Al-Kalim and Avistan. * '''Shoanti: The language of the native Shoanti people. Widely spoken throughout Orre. * Sign Language: '''A hand-movement based language. * '''Sindari: '''Also known as Elvish or Elven. The tongue of the Elves. * '''Soo: '''Language of the Suel Men. * '''Sphinx: '''Sphinxes and Anubis. * '''Sylvan: '''Centaurs, fey, unicorns; ancient ancestor of Elven and Halfling. The official tongue of Evaaruna. * '''Tengu: Tengu. * Terran: '''Ancient ancestor of the Dwarf, Gnome and Giant languages. * '''Tevene: '''Also known as Ancient or Imperial. Ancestor of the Common tongue, spoken many lost empires thousands of years ago. * '''True Dragon: '''Dragons; Secret Language. * '''Ulfric: Also known as "Ulfen" or "Saxon". Men of Scandivar and Dunn. * '''Undercommon: '''Coded-Speak; language of thieves and pirates. * '''Varisian: '''The ancient tongue of Varisia. It is the primary language of Varisia, Ilantium, Nervuin, Minkai and parts of Avistan. * '''Vudrani: '''The primary tongue of the men of Vudran and the island nation of Rajwalai. * '''Vishanti: '''Language of the nomadic Vishanti people of Zoldanya. * '''Westron: '''More widely known as the Common Tongue. Spoken by most everybody. * '''Zipplish: '''Also known as "Gnomish" or "Gnome". The highly complicated language of the gnomes. Linguistic Families Abyssal * Aklo * Khuzdum * D'ziriak Celestial * Absalonian Giant * Gobbledygook * Goliath * Orc Infernal * Necril * Nimbali Njordic * Ulfric * Lyrric Osiriani * Qadi * Sphinx * Varisian Primordial * Aquan ** Merfolk * Auran ** Tengu * Ertan ** Goliath * Ignan Sylvan * Druidic * Entish * Kuduk * Sindari Terran * Giant * Khuzdul * Zipplish Tevene * Absalonian * Chondathan * Lyrric * Undercommon * Westron True Dragon * Arcane * Croak * Low Draconic Varisian * Ustalavian * Vishanti Secret Languages * Arcane * Drow Sign Language * Druidic * True Dragon Others * Karatanese * Mwangi * Sign Language * Gnoll